


Baby Blue

by coquet



Series: Three Graces Oblivious While Their World Burns [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Paul’s somewhat of a dom, Smut, blowjob, not for long though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquet/pseuds/coquet
Summary: John and Brian get Paul to dress up and go out with them. They unintentionally ditch him and have to make it up to him.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut makes me laugh cause I’m childish so idk how good it is ;)

Paul thought he looked ridiculous in white three inch heeled boots that came up to his knees. The navy blue silk dress he’d been given was extremely tight and didn’t even reach the middle of his thighs, it showed how straight his body was compared to most women. His panties were a joke, barely containing anything. The three of them couldn’t apply makeup for shit, so he only wore red lipstick, which only brought attention to his five o’clock shadow. John had brushed off Paul’s complaints by saying that they were going to a scarcely lit club, so people wouldn’t even notice. 

While they entered the car, Brian told him to speak as little as possible so his voice wouldn’t give him away. Paul huffed and wanted to call the whole thing off but didn’t to make the others happy. John had spent months pleading and bribing Paul to do this and Brian went through the effort of buying the outfit he wore along with freeing up time in their busy schedules. It seemed the least he could do was let them live out their little fantasy for a bit. 

Paul could feel their stares when they entered the club. There was far too many people than he expected, John had obviously forgot to mention how popular this place was. Their manager noticed the attention they were being given, while John was too focused on touching him as much as he could. 

“Fuckin’ hell, baby. Eppy knows how to make you  _irresistible_ ,” John growled in his ear and tapped his ass, eliciting a yelp from him. 

“Tone it down, John. You’re drawing more attention,” Brian warned as he lead them to a booths at the other side of the bar. Paul was thankful that at least one of them cared about trying to be a bit discreet and didn’t want to be the focus of attention. 

“But I’m not even doing half of what I want to do,” John whined, “I deserve this. Don’t I, bunny?” He asked, curling an arm around Paul’s waist to pull him impossibly closer to his side. 

Paul heard Brian mumble something about John being a hog and reached out to hold his hand for a bit. John did tend to try and have more of him than their manager. There was plenty of pissing contests because of John’s jealous prone mentality. 

“Not even half?” Paul repeats as they approach and empty booth. He knew he shouldn’t be talking but how much did John think he can actually get done in a public place? Even though it was semi dim, it wasn’t loud enough to cover any sounds that they’re likely to make. 

“I want you too weak to stand,” John said, letting go of Paul so he could get into the booth.

Paul felt his face heat up at the words. When he sat down, John was beside him in an instant. John’s hand settled on his bare recently shaven thigh, slowly dragging it up higher and stopping right before he reached Paul’s underwear. 

Brian slid in the seat opposing them, trying to make their outing seem as normal as possible. “You want to just fuck her? That’s not much of a challenge,” he provoked, wide grin on his face. 

John was ready to say something, tightening his hand around Paul’s thigh and leaning forward, but a woman approached their table asking what they wanted to drink. Brian ordered for them, asking for three rum and cokes. She hurriedly left, noticing the tension between the three of them. 

“What do you suppose we do?” John asked, eyes bright as he waited for Brian’s answer. He loved creativity, trying something new and avant-garde. 

Brian glanced at Paul before speaking. “We leave her an utter mess. Just keep edging her,”he proposed. 

“Edge me? I’d—“

“Grand idea. We’ll get a little buzzed and leave,” John cut him off, his hand tracing the edge of Paul’s panties. 

Paul gripped John’s wrist. He doesn’t have the gut to push him away yet, enjoying his fingertips through the lace. God, if Ringo or George saw them now they’d have a good laugh. 

“I can make you wetter than a girl,” John whispered, wiggling his eyebrows as his hand brushed against Paul’s dick. 

The server came back, setting the drinks on the table. Brian told her to come back with more drinks in fifteen minutes, distracting her from John and Paul. 

“Drink up,  _Polly_ ,” Brian slid a drink over to him, raising his own before drinking half of the glass in one go. 

As the time went on, Paul struggled to keep pace with John and Brian, mostly because the former kept sloppily kissing the side of his face. John also kept trying to dip his hand inside Paul’s underwear but he managed to prevent him from doing so. 

“Gotta piss. Wanna come, beautiful?” John slurred. He struggled to get out of the booth, making Paul doubt that he’d even make it to the toilet on time. 

Paul shook his head. “I’ll keep Brian company,” he didn’t want to walk past people staring at him. Without Brian to control him John would probably do something that’d give him away. 

They watched John shuffle past people until he disappeared into the crowd. Paul turned back to Brian, flashing him a smile. He reached across the table and squeezed his hand. 

“Where’d you get an idea like edging?” Paul questioned, winking at him. Brian sputtered in surprise, blushing at the directness of his question. 

“I dunno,” he shrugged, tracing the rim of his drink with his free hand. “I just thought of it, I guess,” he explained shyly. 

Paul chuckled, thinking about how cute Brian looked at the moment. He was always yelling and bossing them around in the studio and on tour, so seeing him like this was refreshing. 

“I wonder what other ideas you’ve got.” 

Brian’s eyes became darker. Paul could tell that he had a lot of other ideas, and unlike John he was reserved enough to not list them all off. He liked the difference between the two of them, it was a bearable contrast. 

“I can’t say most of them. Too immoral,” Brian says huskily. He takes a sip of his drink, looking around for John. 

Paul rolled his eyes. “He probably got lost. Y’know how bad his vision is,” he giggles. The alcohol finally kicked in, giving him a pleasant buzz. They should leave  _now_ . 

“Hell, you might be right. You stay here, Polly, I’m goin’ to find him,” Brian looked a bit worried, quickly getting up. 

Paul frowned as Brian left. He nursed his drink to pass the time, watching people laugh and make out. That could’ve been them back in the hotel room Brian rented, but John had to wonder off. Nothing just worked out between the three of them. He started to trace things with the water on the table, holding his head with one hand. 

After thirty minutes Paul decided that he’d had enough. Neither John nor Brian had any intentions of coming back to at least check up on him. He got up from the booth, angrily making his way to the entrance. They just left him! How _stupid_ he was, thinking that John and Brian would actually appreciate this. He looked horrible, nothing like a girl, and they knew it. John was just trying to get his rocks off and Brian was being nice. He was almost out of this horrible club before someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Hey, pretty boy. Where’s your little entourage?” The man holding him sneered, keeping him close. 

“Fuck off,” Paul grunted as he tried to free himself. He wanted to go wait by the car and make John and Brian feel bad because that’s what they deserve after _ditching_ him . 

“What’s wrong? They figure out you’re a queer?” He snickered. 

Paul crinkled his nose. This guy reeked of beer, he was surprised how strong the man was while drunk. “I know I look like shit, no need to rub it in,” he huffed, feeling even worse than before. This is the last time he’d _ever_ do something like this again , John’s begging be damned. 

“You could’ve pulled it off if you tried harder,” he looks him up and down, leering at him. 

“Well good for me. Sorry for this,” Paul scoffed and elbowed his stomach, immediately being let go. The man tried to grab him again but he managed to dodge him. 

“Polly! The fuck are you doin’ with him?” John frowned, Brian standing beside him with a similar expression. Funny how they can put the blame on  _him_ after leaving. 

Paul crossed his arms. “It doesn’t matter. We’re leaving now,” he demands, shoving past the two of them. 

“What’s got you so pissy?” John catches up to him, nearly running into the door. 

“I did this for  _you_ ! I didn't want to, but you and Brian already had everything ready. You two disappeared for half an hour like I’m nothing!” Paul opened the door and stormed to the car, John said something but he blocked it out. He just wants to get out of this hideous outfit and take a shower. 

The car ride back is silent. He’s glad, hoping that John and Brian are ridden with guilt. When they get inside the hotel room Paul takes off the stupid shoes he wore and starts to unzip his dress. 

“I’m sorry. We were getting chatted up and lost track of time,” John stood behind Paul, “they asked where you were. A fan favorite, you are. _My_ favorite too,” he helped Paul completely unzip the dress before turning him over and peppering his face with kisses. 

“John,” Paul sighed. He knew that John’s still expecting to have his way, and he was going to let him for the sake of ending the night on good terms but he wasn’t going to let them think they were forgiven right away. 

“Yes?” John’s hands were already on his ass, kneading it through the dress. 

“You and Brian are going to make it up to me on your knees. And I’m not getting edged until after I take a shower,” Paul covered his mouth over John’s, stifling any objections he might have. His decision was final and they’d just have to deal with it. 

“Bri! Help me blow Paul!” John shouted. He didn’t wait to start undressing him, eagerly pulling the silk off his shoulders and down his arms before letting it drop to the floor. 

Brian whistled when he saw Paul wearing only the black panties he’d bought. The boy looked gorgeous, smooth legs and smudged lipstick. He came up to them, stroking Paul’s hip and kissing his neck as an apology. 

“On your knees,” Paul instructs, gently pushing them down by a hand on one shoulder. They easily kneel in front of him, focusing on the not-fully-formed bulge he sported. 

John and Brian share a look before simultaneously latching their mouths on each side of his head, wetting the lace with their tongues. Paul groaned before grabbing a fistful of their hair to support himself. He hadn’t thought lace would make his dick more receptive to something so simple. 

John opened Paul’s legs further, pushing them apart with his hands. He removed his mouth from Paul’s erection, earning a rough yank that almost made him put the younger back in his place. Instead, he cocked his head and bit down on the inside of Paul’s thigh. 

“Christ,” Paul moaned. His dick twitched from the pain and lack of full on stimulation. John kept biting until he reached his knee, curling his tongue around the back of it, which tickled more than anything. 

Brian quickly shifted Paul’s focus from John, taking the whole head of Paul’s cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue under the tip, hungrily watching Paul tilt his head back. He can taste the precum leaking from him, savoring his taste. 

Paul thrusted into his mouth, trying to shove as much of himself as possible in with the lace barrier. Brian’s mouth was wet and warm, making his gut twist with pleasure. It felt amazing, having this much attention on him. Sure, he’d had threesomes with women, but they didn’t have the power and status as his manager and leader of the band did. He was getting pleased by two men who wanted him and him alone. 

“Pull his cock out already,” John said huskily. He could feel his own dick throb and was positive Brian had the same problem. The sooner Paul came the sooner they could get their release. 

Brian released Paul, making him whine and tug his hair. He pushed the underwear to the side and held the base of Paul’s cock to make things easier for them. John licked his lips when he noticed some precum drizzle out of Paul’s slit. 

“Suck me off,” Paul ordered, pulling John towards his aching member. 

John looked up at him, wickedly grinning. “Right away, Master!” Without a hitch he engulfed Paul, swallowing around the velvety hardness. He couldn’t take Paul to the hilt because of Brian’s hand, but the younger didn’t seem to mind, jerking forward. 

John bobbed his head quickly, hollowing out his cheeks and setting a fast pace as he went down on Paul. His tongue circled the head and ran along the underbelly of his velvety cock whenever he dragged his mouth up. He made sure to exaggerate the slurping, mimicking what some women did to him. He and Brian would have plenty of time to tease Paul later on, now was the time to give him release. 

Paul’s knees almost gave in when he felt a wet tongue— Brian’s experienced one, no doubt— kitten lick his right ball. He snapped his hips forward, accidentally interrupting John’s rhythm. His dick kept twitching and throbbing with every little thing the two did, it was starting to become too much for him. 

“Wait, John,” Paul reluctantly pulls himself out of his warm mouth, “I want to come on both of you,” he needs to  _mark his_ _claim_ on them. They might own him, but he damn well had the power to make them kneel. 

Brian and John have their cheeks pressed together. The eldest is stroking Paul’s cock with powerful twists of his wrist that have him almost coming. 

“I _can't_ wait till we make you cry,” John brings up, voice hoarse. He probably meant to intimidate Paul before his shower, but the thought of what was going to happen just sent him to the point of no return. 

“Oh, fuck!” Paul shouted, blinding hot pleasure wracking his core. He started coming, coating the two with his spunk. Brian milked him for all he had until his dick was flaccid and he hissed at the overstimulation. 

He was still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm as he stepped back to look at John and Brian, thoroughly pleased with himself. The former had cum in his hair, which was what he deserved for being problematic all the time. Both of them had very visible hard ons. Paul was positive he’d be paying for that later tonight. He wasn’t worried about that now, though. 

“What good boys I have,” Paul cooed, bending down in front of them. He licked along where John and Brian’s faces were still pressed together, gathering some of his salty cum before swallowing. “Get cleaned up while I do, yeah?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul walks out of the bathroom, towel hanging low on his hips. John and Brian are sat on the bed, still fully dressed, smirks plastered on their faces as they whispered to each other. He rolled his eyes at how childish they were, coming up with schemes like he wasn’t even there. 

“John just had a wonderful idea, angel. How’d you feel about calling us Daddy this time?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a wild part two


End file.
